Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: A Request from JeffHardy Fan 722. Waneta is once again at it. this time is the sexy beast and the rainbow hair warrior at it.


_**Save a Horse Ride A Cowboy**_

_By. Mr. Kennedy's Extreme Vixen_

A/N: I don't own any of the WWE superstars or divas, I also don't own Waneta.

A/N: I don't own the lyrics to Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy by Big and Rich

A/N: This is a request from Jeffhardyfan722.

--

Once again Waneta was wandering the hallways of the arena. Shawn and Hunter told her she could wander around by herself without one of her babysitters as she started calling her friends because was never alone for at least 5 minutes thanks to the stunt that she and the girls pulled.it was a tri brand show, new superstars, new chances of black mail. So far she had the edge heads, Edge himself, Batista again, Chavo Guerrero, and CM Punk. She decided to head back to the lock room when she past a locker room. That had yet another familiar song started playing. **DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAADUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!** she stopped walking and turned around and faced the locker room that had the music playing. She knew that song, she had that song memorized. She glanced around the hallway to make sure there was no one around. And she careful nudge the door open with her toe.

**Well, I walk into the roomPassing out hundred dollar billsAnd it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill And I buy the bar a double round of crown And everybody's getting down An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.** inside the room was the intercontential champion Chris Jericho, former champ Jeff Hardy, Untied States Champion Matt Hardy, the future tag team champions Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore were all standing in the locker room, all with cowboy hats on. It was not unusual to see Moore and Yang in cowboy hats. And Jericho with his normal suite jacket on. He almost looked like a blond John rich from Big and rich. Waneta swallowed her laughter. This is going to be as classic as the other times she had caught superstars in the act. But this time she was all lonely in the hallway she sent a quick text message to Melina who appeared moments later.

**Cause I saddle up my horseand I ride into the cityI make a lot of noise Cause the girls They are so pretty Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy And the girls saySave a horse, ride a cowboy.Everybody says Save a horse, Ride a cowboy. **both Waneta and Melina were both aimed at the door laughing at how funny they looked. This was a total chick song. Jeff and Shannon were standing on the bench acting as back up singers, leaving Jimmy, Chris and Matt singing vocals. It was taking everything Waneta had not to busting laughing and singing. Melina was standing next to the blond diva, she was fighting off the laughter.

**Well I don't give a dang about nothingI'm singing and Bling- BlangingWhile the girls are drinking Long necks down!And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroyor my Chevrolet for your Escalade Or your freak parade I'm the only John Wayne left in this town. **they almost lost it when Matt sang out I'm the only John Wayne left in this town. Of course this time instead of using her camera phone. they were actually using a video camera. It was a lot easier carrying instead using up her memory on her phone. It was well wroth the money she spent on it and thanks to Mr. Kennedy she had the best camera her money could buy. Melina had it aimed perfectly at the 5 wrestlers in the locker room while Waneta was aiming her digital camera in there also.

**And I saddle up my horseand I ride into the cityI make a lot of noise Cause the girls They are so pretty Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy And the girls say Save a horse, ride a cowboy.Everybody says Save a horse, Ride a cowboy **the girls were silently now. Cryme Tyme was walking past. "Yo. Yo. Yo." the two divas turned around spotting Cryme Tyme behind them put their fingers up to their lips quieting the tag team. Waneta then motioned them to come to where they were standing. They stood behind them. At least it was better then watching Cena, Orton, Batitsa, Hardcore Holly shimmy and shaking to Britney Spears. They all watching amused.

_**Spoken:**_**I'm a thourough-bredthat's what she saidin the back of my truck bedAs I was gettin' buzzed on sudsOut on some back country road.We where flying highFining, whine, having ourselves a big and rich timeAnd I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.But her evaluationof my cowboy reputation**

**Had me begging for salvationall night longSo I took her out giggin frogsIntroduced her to my old bird dogAnd sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of**. Waneta did lose it hearing Jeff Hardy say that. Usually he was so quiet you almost didn't notice him. She almost fell on her ass in silent laughter. Luckily for her JTG was standing behind so it stopped her fall. **And we made love. And I saddled up my horseand I ride into the cityI make a lot of noiseCause the girls. They are so pretty**. Of course there weren't any girls around it was just the guys. So of course because Chris was the prettiest one out them. They motioned at Chris who was doing a pose in the middle of the locker room.

**Riding up and down Broadwayon my old stud LeroyAnd the girls say Save a horse, ride a cowboy.Everybody says Save a horse, Ride a cowboy.**now they were doing the ride the pony dance. Waneta had to walk away from the door because she was laughing so hard. Her friend used to do the ride pony dance in high school it brought a lot of funny memories. Melina followed shortly after with both of the cameras, laughing.

**What? What? Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy Everybody says Save a Horse Ride a cowboy . **of course Waneta could help it in the ring that night doing the ride pony dance in her tag team partner Jillian who had heard all about knew what she was doing. Of course Jeff, Matt were tagging that night right after against Cryme Tyme and then Chris was in the main event against the WWE Champ Triple H. they got backstage after picking up the win against the team of Mickie James and Maria. Cryme Tyme were applauding the two divas. And laughing. Matt and Jeff looked confused. It was until later that night at the hotel after not Cryme Tyme performed the dance also Triple H and Shawn Michaels and even Waneta made am appearance during the match and did the dance. Jeff Hardy sat straight up in his bed. "I will be damned she saw us." he called Matt, Shannon and Jimmy and let them know about it. They left Chris in the dark about it and were going to let the sexy beast figured it on his own. If he ever did. Jeff laughed and went to sleep.


End file.
